ABSTRACT ? FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE The Flow Cytometry (FC) shared resource supports Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) investigators with sorting and/or analyzing populations of cells based on expression of surface proteins or fluorescent reporters, and performing batch or single-cell sorting. Flow cytometry allows investigators to analyze parameters such as cell death, cell cycle, cell signaling, and cytokine production as a function of cellular state or stimulation. Our Specific Aims are: 1) Maintain state-of-the-art cell sorters and cell analyzers in a cost-effective manner to meet DCI research needs; 2) Provide expertise in assay development, troubleshooting, and data analysis; and 3) Train DCI members to use cytometers independently. The resource maintains four analyzers, four cell sorters, and one image cytometer; analyzers and the image cytometer are available for self-use, 24 hrs per day and 365 days per year. FC staff is actively engaged in DCI member research projects, working closely with clients to fine tune their individual experiments and develop strategies for best outcomes in real time. Based on our extensive experience, we are able to recommend assays, to help develop and troubleshoot new protocols, and participate in data analysis. The FC?s experienced staff performs cell sorting, cell analysis, and post-acquisition data handling. These services would otherwise be unaffordable to investigators, given the costs, time, and training required to purchase, use, and maintain the necessary equipment. Flow cytometry services are not outsourced easily, given the fragile and time-sensitive nature of the cell preparations and the experimental protocols. An important and continuing mission of the FC resource is educating clients to ensure that all DCI members use the services and technology that best support their research goals. We provide ongoing training in the use of cytometers and associated software, and maintain a library to disseminate technical information to users. DCI members receive priority services, and FC operates on a charge-back basis with different rates for staff-run or self-run work. DCI member laboratories get added value in the form of a 25% discount on usage fees compared to non-DCI member labs. In 2018, the FC provided services to 190 investigators, 61% of whom were DCI members who accounted for 78% of total usage and represented all 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of the shared resource by DCI Members, contributed to 320 publications over the project period, 104 of which were in high impact journals (Impact Factor>9).